Pokemon Heroes
by Sindood
Summary: a game I made up set in the year 3122. 13 heroes from 4 different regions, joined together by one dream, and one massive earthquake. When the four Pokemon professors call on the 13 to investigate the quake using advanced tech, they will become Heroes!
1. Chapter 1: Kanto

**This story will not be Megamanfan related, as will a lot of my upcoming stories, as I am no longer as big a fan of Megaman than I used to be.**

**Anyways, enjoy my pokemon creation!**

"Charmander!" the Pokemon roared behind Red, as he ran from the strange hybrid. "Leave me alone, just LEAVE ME ALONE!" He cried, picking up speed. The Pokemon hybrid was what looked like a small Charmander, with a weird sort of flaming armor covering it's whole body. An insignia of a bird like creature with what looked like flaming wings; forming a circle (Half per wing) was etched on it's forehead. Red looked back to get a closer look at the being. He remembered why he had called it a hybrid; he vaguely recognized the insignia as being one of the three legendary bird pokemon, although he couldn't remember which. Also, he had noticed that the armor the Charmander was wearing was not only burning, but had the wings of the bird on its forehead attached to the back, as well as a sort of burning hair. Red looked away to try and pick up speed, but couldn't help the urge to turn again. As he did so, his eyes widened. The Hybrid had changed. It was no longer a Charmander. [It was a boy wearing a red hat with a pokeball design, a black top with a flame pattern and a red jacket with the same pattern.] and the same phoenix insignia as the Charmander... it was him!

And then he awoke.

Some 3 hours later...

"I'm telling you, I saw a legendary bird! It was a fire type!" Red said for about the fifteenth time to Prof. Oak*. Oak frowned. "If you did see the legendary phoenix, Moltres, it was probably just a dream." Red looked angry, but his voice stayed calm and unwavering. "It was too real. If it was a dream, I would have forgotten by now. It was a vision. There was a Charmander, with some weird red armor on, and flaming wings. Then when I looked again, it was me in the same armor riding on Moltres!" the Professor pondered this. "If this is true, then the "Nightmare" my grandson Blue had last night was no coincidence." This time it was Reds turn to frown. "Blue? He had the same nightmare as me?" Oak nodded gravely. "Yes, but he was chased not through a volcano as you described it, but through a glacial cave, and not by Moltres, but by Articuno, the ice-water legendary bird. He said similar things to you; one minute he was being chased by a strange Squirtle with blue icy wings, the next minute he was being chased by himself, riding Articuno!"

Suddenly, Red's young childhood friend Yellow burst into the room. [[She was wearing her usual outfit; a red miniskirt, a small gold top with matching socks pulled up around her ankles, yellow shoes with a red stripe in the middle and a hat of the same colour with a red half-pokeball design on the front. Her hair was silver, and she had a light atmosphere,]] even with the concerned face she held now. {Professor Oak's grandson Blue, wearing a blue shirt with the collar turned up and baggy jeans,} rushed in after her. "Prof.!" Yellow said breathlessly. "I just had the weirdest dream! I saw the legendary thunderbird, Zapdos!"

**Finally finished! Awesome, eh? Any way, as usual, just clearin' some things up:**

***All the region Profs. in this story are descendants of the originals, as this is set 1111 years (Precise, I know) after the events of Pokemon Black and White.**

**[] This was meant as a recreation of the main male character from Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen, who I usually refer to as Ash. Although he is, personality wise, nothing like ash. But yeah.**

**[[]] This, again, is a recreation of the main female character from Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen, who I usually refer to as Delia (Ash's mother) although, again, the personalities of the two are far from alike, and the Anime's Delia is much older.**

**{} This guy, as you probably guessed, is a redo of the wonderful spiky brown haired Goth rival from FireRed and LeafGreen, who I refer to as Gary. He is actually almost exactly like the Gary off the Anime, although he is a lot calmer in difficult situations.**


	2. Chapter 2: Green

**Chapter 2! Wow, I only finished writing chapter 1 yesterday, and I've already got the story! Or most of it anyway...**

**Now to the chapter, this time set in... JOHTO (sort of)! Enjoy!**

"Oh... my... god...! That is freaky!" Yellow said, after Blue and Red compared their own dreams with hers. "So, I was chased by a Pikachu with Zapdos wings, Blue was chased by a Squirtle with Articuno wings, and Red was chased by a Charmander with Moltres wings. Weird." She babbled, putting on a thinking face, but she probably wasn't actually thinking much about what she appeared to be thinking about. Red was actually thoughtful, although he couldn't get his head around the dreams/visions of legendary bird Pokemon. Blue, also thinking, mumbled to himself. "What's weird is that my friend Giovii* from Johto sent me an e-mail on her PokeGear this morning, saying her Boyfriend Silver had had a really weird dream. It sounded almost exactly like our dreams, except the Poke-Hybrid was a Totodile with Lugia's wings." Oak pulled a small Cell phone-like device from his bag and flicked it open. His eyes were wide when he looked up. "I just got a message from each of the other three Pokemon Professors." He looked grave. "Gold and Crystal of Johto, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald of Hoen, and Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum of Sinnoh have all reported having similar dreams to the three of you and Silver!"

"I'm glad Prof. Oak lent us these flying Pokemon. We'd have to walk to Johto otherwise!" Red called to Blue. The Heroes were riding some Bird Pokemon Professor Oak had given them, as an easier route to Johto, the first region they were heading for. Blue had been given his father's old Fearow, and Red was riding his Grandfather's Pidgeot, with Yellow sat behind him with her head resting on Red's shoulder, occasionally mumbling things along the lines of "Your shoulder is comfy." Suddenly, a Red-ish-green blur raced past them. Blue randomly identified the Red bit as a Pidgeotto, the Pre-Evolution of Pidgeot. The Pokemon slowed down, revealing the rider to be Yellow's sister and Blue's Girlfriend, (confirmed) Green. "Didn't think you could leave me behind, did you?" She teasingly called to her older sister. "I told you 'bout my "nightmare" didn't I?" [The younger sister of Yellow, Green wore a similar outfit to Yellow. In fact, it was almost exactly the same, although the now gold skirt was even smaller than Yellow's, and a lot of the colours were different. Yellow's gold t-shirt was replaced by a tight, lime-green midriff-revealing top. The red striped parts on the shoes and the hat were now gold, and the yellow sections were green. Green's hazel-brown hair went down further than her sisters, due to the fact that some of Yellow's was bunched up inside her hat, whereas Green, who wore a baseball cap with the same half-Pokeball design, let all her hair fall down over her back.] "Get ready Blue, cos... here... I... COME!" Green shouted, jumping off of her borrowed Pidgeotto, and landing on Blue's Fearow, then lightly kissing Blue on the cheek and sending Pidgeotto back in its lab ball.

"Impressive." Was Blue's response. She slapped him round the face, causing him to nearly fall off. "I love you." He said almost hastily.

**Yay! I've introduced all four of the Kanto characters, on the way to Johto, meaning next chapter, I introduce at least two of the Johto dudes!**

**As usual, just got some stuff to clear up:**

***Giovii is a character I made up (SPOILER ALERT!) to be a female version of Team Rocket Boss Giovanni, although she is not related to him, as her Boyfriend Silver is the descendant of the original Silver, who was the rebellious son of Giovanni in Gold/Silver/Crystal/HeartGold/SoulSilver.**

**[] Yay Green! She is the feisty younger sister of Yellow, and again has most of "Delia's" looks, but not her personality. She's the first confirmed girlfriend of one of the Kanto boys, having admitted she loved Blue when they were quite young, and they've been in love ever since. AAAAAWWWWWWW! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Johto

**Ok, Pokemon Heroes has returned! Yeah, I know I haven't been on for a week; I left primary school on Friday, and there's been lots of celebration in the last week.  
Anyway, enjoy this chapter which is actually in Johto! *Applause***

**P.S. I forgot to say, this story has nothing to do with the movie Pokemon heroes.**

"Pichu! Thundershock!" Gold called. "Pichaou!" the little mouse Pokemon cried. Its cheeks became electrified, as it fired a burst of lightning at the Vileplume it was facing. "Vile... PLUME!" the plant like Pokemon shouted as it launched a Hyperbeam at its opponent. The two attacks collided, knocking the users on the ground and launching stray beams and lightning bolts everywhere. The Vileplume managed to get away in the confusion, but Pichu was hit directly, causing it to accidentally fire off another Thundershock. The shock pushed Gold back, but he stood strong. However, the rebound shot at some birds in the sky, which, Gold realised way to late, had riders!

Meanwhile, in the sky...

"Nearly there... oh there's a trainer! He's fighting a Vileplume! that must be fun!" Yellow rambled to no-one in particular, assuming Red was listening. "Wow. I'm glad you're paying attention, Yellow." Red mumbled sort-of sarcastically. "Why's that?" Yellow said, clueless. "Cos I wasn't!" He laughed. Suddenly, Yellow saw something was wrong on the ground. "Wait, the Pichu that kid is using just fired a Thundershock at us!" she screamed. Indeed, a Thundershock was coming straight at them. Red thought about Yellow first. "Yellow, get on Blue's Fearow. The shock's heading for us. If you get off now, I'll guide Pidgeot down to the ground! It needs a rider!" Red shouted breathlessly. "No! There are already too many people riding Fearow! Take my Pidgeotto instead!" Green shouted sending out her borrowed Pidgeotto. "Now Yellow!" Red roared. "JUMP!" Yellow jumped off of the Pidgeot, on to the Pidgeotto, and to safety. The bolt hit Pidgeot, knocking it and Red out of the sky. "RED!" Yellow screamed. "It's no use Yellow." Blue said calmly. "Besides, there's nothing to worry about. Red can ride better than anyone I know."

Back on the ground, Gold was bouncing up and down, afraid for the Bird rider's life. He called his Pichu to his shoulder. "Pichu! Use Lightscreen underneath that Pidgeot. Stop it from crash landing!" the Pokemon instantly reacted. "Pichu chu chu! Pi... CHU!" the little Pokemon created a glass-like shield above its head and used it to stop the bird from falling. Although the screen saved his life the rider was knocked out, and his partner fainted.

An hour later...

When Red woke up, a boy was watching over him with a Pichu by his side "He's awake!" the boy said to his partner. ["I'm Gold!" he exclaimed, grinning wildly. He wore a red jacket over a plain-looking black top. The jacket had a rainbow-coloured wing design on the lower torso-section. The boys black shorts, that were obviously too small for him, had a gold or silver stripe running down each side, front and back of each leg. His red shoes had two gold stripes, similar to the ones on Green's shoes, and also had a small silver bird on the ends of each shoe.

The boy's navy-blue hair poked out of the hole at the front of his backwards-turned gold baseball cap, which had a black stripe running through it.]

{Little did the two boys know, Gold's rival, Silver, had befriended the rest of the Kanto Trainers. Silver was a mysterious sixteen-year-old, who acted older than he actually was which had originally impressed Green, but now began to annoy her.

His blue hair was in a strangely shaped style, with a long bit with small spikes running down it at the back, and another small spike right at the top. His jacket was a dark orange with blue lines running randomly all over it. He wore a supposedly plain black sleeveless top under his jacket, although Green thought it was more than plain, as he often tried to cover it up if the wind blew. His shoes had the same colour scheme as his jacket, and his trousers were a violet purple.} The trainers had come by Prof. Elm's lab before going into Route 29, now knowing that they would probably meet the "trouble-maker" Silver.

**Clean-up time!**

**[] Gold Gold Gold Gold! Gold is awesome! He's based on the main male character from HeartGold/SoulSilver, and the only main character from Gold/Silver (I just found out that the first and second generation games, up to Crystal, but not their remakes, only had male players! I guess the Poke Peeps didn't think they had female fans) who's name is Ethan. Again he's pretty much the same as the original looks-wise, besides some colour changes. However, his personality is kinda different.**

**{} Silver! He's based on... Silver! :) The original Silver is the rival of Ethan/ Lyra/ Kris (In Crystal) in the gen. 2 games and their remakes, and he is the son of Giovanni Rocket (His assumed surname, as Giovanni is the leader of Team Rocket). Again, colour change of the original, but this time, as with Blue, (incidentally) the rival in Kanto, he is almost exactly the same in personality.**


	4. Chapter 4: battle in Route 29!

**Right. Ok. Um... Yeah. I HAVEN'T BEEN IN ENGLAND FOR A WHILE, SO DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT WRITING! Phew, that was nice... Ok, here's chapter 4! Yay!**

_How... did I get here?_ Red thought distantly. As if he had read Red's mind, Gold explained. "Me and my Pichu were fighting this Vileplume, and it attacked us, and we accidentally hit you, and-" Red frowned. "**Save it.**" Red stood up, mentally assessing his situation. _Minor injuries, slight loss of memory... meh, I'm strong enough to fight... Pidgeot's fainted, but I've got a revive with me... cool, I'm ready!_ "I'm gonna fight you." Red said matter-of-factly. Without waiting for an answer, he took Pidgeot's lab ball from his belt, changed the ball into it's larger form, and threw it into the air. He then took out a full revive stone, and threw it up with the ball. A burst of white energy came out of the ball, and surrounded the revive, forming into the shape of a Pidgeot around the small stone. "Pidgeo!" screeched the bird, now completely healed of it's injuries. Now it was Gold's turn to frown. "Ok, if you think it's necessary, and you're too stubborn to listen to my side of the story, I'll have to fight you, won't I! Go, Pichu!" The Pokemon on his shoulder jumped down to the ground, it's cheeks already sparking. "Puichu, Puichu!" Pichu rather reluctantly shouted. The Pokemon charged at each other, unaware that their trainers were not ordering them to do anything yet. As soon as Pidgeot had seen Pichu's sparking cheeks, it had remembered how it had been knocked out, and, overcome with rage, charged at the Little Mouse Pokemon. As for Pichu, it simply wanted to protect itself from this monstrosity attacking it. The two clashed in the middle of the battle field, bounced back, and started doing the same over and over, until the both of them were so tired they were unable to move. Gold ran over to Pichu, as he had no poke ball to put it in, since it "didn't like them". "Chu! Chu! You still there mate?" Pichu opened his mouth and eyes, groaning slightly. "Take this. It's a hyper potion." Gold looked up to see Red holding out a spray bottle with a white head and a pink liquid in it. Red threw it to Gold, who caught it easily. "thanks." He muttered. "Pull the little handle on the head, and then hold it until you've used up the whole bottle." Red explained. Nodding slightly, Gold sprayed the little yellow Pokemon in his arms until the potion ran out, as Red had said. The Pokemon fully opened it's eyes, grinning happily and jumping onto it's feet, it's wounds now fully healed.

"Why help me? Why not just heal your own Pokemon?" Gold cringed as Red laughed at what he said. "Three reasons." Red counted out the reasons on his fingers. "One: You need it. Two: Pidgeot's fainted anyway, and I'm out of revives. And three: You haven't got anymore Pokemon, and I have!" Taking a ball from his belt, Red enlarged it, and threw it out, releasing... a Pikachu! "So that's a Pikachu. Doesn't Pichu evolve into that?" Gold pondered out loud. "It does here, but in the Kanto Region where I come from, they're born as Pikachu." Red explained. He thought for a second "I know..." he mumbled. "If you win I'll let you explain what happened down here. If you lose, I'll explain what I think happened, ok?" he finished. "Right... Cool!" Gold exclaimed, almost signalling for the battle to continue. "Pikachu! Volt Tackle!" Red called. "PikaPikaPikaPika... CHU!" Pikachu shouted as it dashed towards Pichu, first glowing white, then speeding up and almost turning into a bolt of lighting. As he was charged at by his senior, Pichu jumped, allowing Pikachu's Volt Tackle to hit the ground he was just standing on. "Pichu! Thunder to counter!" Gold called. "Pi! PICHU!" the little creature literally exploded with thunder, hitting the dazed Pikachu directly between the ears. "Thunder... a Pichu shouldn't be able to control that much power!" Red said partially to himself. "Huh? Well, my Pichu controls it just fine, as you're little yellow friend just found out!" Gold grinned smugly, now knowing his Pichu was unusual. "Anyway, we had a deal." Red smiled as he said so, as if he knew he was gonna lose. "Ok! So..." Gold explained what happened, and that rather than actually trying to hit them, he had **accidentally** hit them, and had in fact saved them with Light Screen. "Thanks for that, by the way. I kinda guessed you were too kind to hit me **deliberately**, but the battle was to test that thought." Gold looked at him, his mouth wide. "Test? What kind of _test?_" Red was now very smug. "Me and my friends were sent to investigate an email sent by you're friend Prof. Elm to Prof. Oak of Kanto, regarding "strange nightmares" that we also had. When you told me you're name, I realised you were one of the trainers Elm mentioned in his email, and I wanted to make sure you were sincere enough to be told. Gold was visibly happy with this explanation. "We should go back to Elm's lab, Red. If we're lucky, you're friends met Silver, my rival, and they'll head back there too." Red nodded. "Pikachu! Return!" the Pokemon returned to it's marked poke ball. "Let's go!"

**Wow! I think this is the first time I don't have anything to clear up! Well, R&R and all that malarkey, and I'll get the next chapter up later!**

**MegamanFan193**


	5. Chapter 5: explanations galore!

**First review! Yay! Thanks to Specialshipping19 for reviewing. Anyway, time for chapter 5!**

On the way back to prof. Elm's lab, Gold & Red met Silver & the others, and, after introductions, they continued on.

When the new friends returned to New Bark Town, Gold's home, and the base of Prof. Elm's lab, a worried looking girl came running up to them. "Oh my god, Gold! Silver! Uncle Elm and I were SO worried ever since I came back from Grandma's and he told me you were missing!" she said panting and hugging Silver, then kissed Gold on the cheek, making him blush slightly. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself again, didn't I? My name is Crystal." The girl said slowly, still catching her breath. After introductions by Red, Blue, Green (who particularly liked Crystal already), and Yellow, Crystal stood back.

She was wearing a small bright green top with sleeves that looked to short, which was probably rather revealing, though she was wearing some denim dungaree shorts that covered up any gap that was there. She had blue stocking-like socks with silver tops that were up to her knees, and large-toed, bright green shoes, almost like clown shoes. Her brown hair was mostly bunched up at the back of her hat, apart from two pokey bits shaped like two crescent moons on their sides. Her hat was the same sky blue as her socks, and had a large bow on the left side, which was the same green as her shoes.

"So," Red said finally. "We all know why we're here; because we've been having strange dreams. Anyone care to explain?" Gold put his hand in the air like a little kid at school. "Go on." Red sighed quietly. "Ok. I remember running from a big Cyndaquil with weird stuff on its body, and MASSIVE red and gold wings on its back. It was like looking at a rainbow! Then it was like a weird-looking version of me, riding on a big-massive bird with wings like the ones I saw before!" Gold stopped to pant, then continued, "Then I woke and told the professor about the dream." Blue gasped in mock surprise. "Well that doesn't sound familiar at all." Green frowned. "Yes it does." Yellow tuted, putting a hand on Green's shoulder. "It's called 'sarcasm.'" Green looked satisfied. Crystal jumped in and said, "I had the same kind of dream, except the Pokemon was this Chikorita with sort of... paws. It was bigger than a normal one, with the same kinda strange armour Gold talked about. And... It had two friends. They were both, I don't know, versions of me riding on big dog-like things."

Silver stepped forward out of the shadows where he had been leaning on the wall. "I know what those things are. The bird Gold saw himself riding is the legendary rainbow bird Pokemon, Ho-oh, and the three dogs that Crystal saw were the legendary trio of Johto; Suicune the Aurora Pokemon in the middle, apparently merged with a Chikorita, then Raikou the Thunder Pokemon on one side, and Entei the Volcano Pokemon on the other. They're all about as powerful as the legendary Pokemon I saw, which was a Lugia. At the beginning of my dream, it was merged with a Totadile." This sudden burst of knowledge almost scared the other trainers, but they believed him. "Right..." Elm managed. "We need to get you lot to the Hoen region!"

**Right. More apologizing. This took awhile to write, and my 'priorities' still don't seem to be stable. You may have to expect this kind of wait for a time. Oh well! Enough feeling horribly p***ed with myself! In the words of Keisuke Tsukuba from Kamen Rider OOO, Mai Pen Rai! No worries!**


	6. Chapter 6: Hoenn and the darkness beyond

**Yay! Who had a fun summer holiday? Or Winter if you're in Australia... anyway...**

**I'm definitely not going back to school on Monday ( Denial) so I thought I'd get a few more chapters up. So yeah. IKU ZE! (Written when I started the chapter, about 3 months ago :P)**

The journey to Hoenn should have been simple. The seven trainers were given Pokemon for flying, took off, and flew southwest towards the coast. They would have travelled over the sea to Fortree City, rested, then continued inwards towards the centre of Hoenn, just south of which was Littleroot Town. Prof. Elm had told them that Littleroot was where they would find his friend Professor Birch, and hopefully the next group of trainers. Their names, apparently, were Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald.

But when they reached Fortree, and landed, a strange group of men were waiting for them. Without a word, the men brought out a weird Pokemon each. The Pokemon looked like nothing Red had ever seen before. There were only three men, in weird white and black ninja outfits. Despite there being half as many of the ninja men as the trainers, the Pokemon equalised this difference, and surrounded them, whisking them swiftly towards the thick forest at the centre of Fortree.

At this point, the trainers had stopped resisting, but when the men lifted them, as if on the wind, through the canopy of the trees, they were very confused. They soon arrived at a large clearing, where they saw the Fortree City Gym. They landed in front of it and without even stopping, what must have been the leader of the trio walked towards the building, and cast his hand over the door, as if enchanting it. In fact, that was exactly what he was doing. The door opened, but instead of the gym, it revealed a dark, murky wall of nothingness, rippling, reacting to the man's hand.

"We, the Shadow Triad, wish to go to the world created for the heroes of Nipporhea."

The men, the Shadow Triad they had called themselves, spoke in unison. All their mouths moved, but it seemed like only one sound. Not to mention, they spoke with a strange accent, about what sounded like nonsense. Who were the heroes of Nipporhea? Did they mean the trainers who had the dream? And come to think of it, what _was_ Nipporhea?

_Well, I guess we might find out soon! It's worth a try, I suppose._ Red thought.

"..._come_."

That single word, spoken by the Shadow Triad, immediately overwhelmed the seven trainers present. The Triad and their mysterious Pokemon surrounded the group again. Force was no longer needed to move them. They walked swiftly into the black void beyond...

The first thing they saw was a large castle-like structure, in a tower of which they were apparently standing. The Shadow Triad spoke one more time, their dark words engraving themselves into the trainers' weary heads:

"Find the other heroes. Unite the four towers. Find our new master and leave this place. Our mission is complete." The Triad disappeared into thin air.

**Wow. Do you know how difficult it is to start writing again after so long? _VERY._**

**Indeed, I haven't written in a long time, but boy has this been a creative flow! I've been playing Pokemon White since my birthday a few months ago, and I decided it would be fun to put in Ghetsis' mysterious, loyal servants, the Shadow Triad! Except now they've got a new master who will be appearing much, much later (Apart from briefly next chapter). LOOK FORWARD TO IT, I ORDER YOU!**


End file.
